


Sweet Surprise In The Woods

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack-ish, First Meetings, Fluff, Hansel and Gretel AU, Humor, M/M, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Jace and Alec get lost in the woods on their way back home. As they struggle to find their way back home, they come across a little house, made out of chocolate and cupcakes. Rumors have it that a scary, man-eating witch lives inside. How will they come when the door opens and a tall, black figure steps out?!(Hansel and Gretel!AU, Malec style)





	Sweet Surprise In The Woods

Alec was scowling at his brother, because the two of them were lost. They were  _ so  _ lost, somewhere in middle of the woods.Jace’s sense of orientation was crap, but then again, Alec’s wasn’t any better and the two of them had been circling around the same area for an hour now and still weren’t any closer to actually getting home. Both of them were stubborn and were now bickering about which way to go as they came to the crossroad that was new to them. Okay, they somehow had to have wandered off even deeper into the woods and Alec glared at Jace, who was now telling him that they needed to go left. Now, just for the purpose of disagreeing with Jace, Alec was suggesting that they should go to the right.

 

“Alec, I’m telling you,” grumbled Jace, wanting to go to the left, but Alec’s stern gaze kept him in place. “You should listen to me and we should take this path, it’ll lead us back home,” said Jace, crossing his arms on top of his chest and Alec only scoffed. Why should he be listening to the blonde one? He had been leading the way for hours now and it was thanks to him that they got lost in the first place… was what Alec decided on. It was as much of Alec’s fault as it was Jace’s, but Alec’s big ego and his pride wouldn’t let him admit it that he was in the wrong as  well. 

 

“You’ve been leading the way for the past hour now and you still haven’t gotten us out from the woods,” said Alec stubbornly, rolling his eyes. Well, he made sense with that, it was true, but Jace also didn’t want to back down so easily and they were scowling at each other. “It’s obvious to both of us that you don’t know where the hell we are,” said Alec and Jace scoffed. Yeah, he was the one to talk!

 

“And you do?!” asked Jace, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Well, not really, but I’ll get there,” said Alec and rubbed his palms together, looking around the place and was then humming, trying to find his non existent sense for orientation. If only Isabelle were there with them, they would be home in no time, but them alone… it’ll take quite a bit of time. 

 

“Maybe w e should ask for directions,” suggested Jace and Alec looked him in disbelief. 

 

“Oh, fantastic, Jace. You’re a genius,” said Alec and face-palmed himself. The other honestly didn’t see where the two of them were?! “Yeah, cause last time I checked, the trees can give directions, you’re right. Okay, who in the hell are you planning to ask? Animals and trees?” asked Alec and rolled his eyes. “I  _ told _ you we should be asking the people we saw before where we were, but you said that you  _ knew _ where we were, _ , _ ” he said as Jace insisted on not asking before and Alec was still pissed about that. “I am never trusting you again,” said Alec under his breath and continued marching to his preferred path, Jace in the end only following his older brother, head bowed down in embarrassment, because Alec had a point. 

 

Did Alec know where he was going? No, not really, but he didn’t want to let Jace and his big ego win. It was time for Alec’s ego to shine as he was marching, Jace whining as he was walking next to him. “Alec, my legs hurt,” whined Jace and Alec rolled his eyes, trying to tune Jace out the best way he could, but it wasn’t working out the best way since Jace had a master’s degree in annoying the hell out of poor Alec, who just wanted to go back home. “I’m hungry,” he then added and Alec glared at his brother, trying his best not to snap at him. Well, Alec was hungry as well, so what?! Ugh. 

 

“Well, if you left any bread from before, we wouldn’t be hungry, now would we?” asked Alec and then just rolled his eyes. Jace clicked with his tongue in annoyance, because he didn’t like Alec when he got like this.

 

“I wanted to leave a trail of breadcrumbs so that we would know our way back home,” said Jace and Alec gave him a look of disbelief. Wait, what?! He didn’t even eat it?! Alec wanted to smack him so much and he bit his lower lip as his face was red with anger. “I didn’t know that animals would eat them,” said Jace. “Blame them, not me. It was probably the ducks, they're evil... I'm telling you,” he then said simply and Alec arched an eyebrow.

 

“Please stop talking, you’re lowering the IQ of the whole forest,” he said and Jace gave him an angry look. Robert sent Alec and Jace to the neighbouring village to get some of the tools that he had them fixed at the blacksmith and while they indeed made their way there, it was the way back that seemed to be a problem and Alec was just groaning. How could two grown ups even get lost? If someone was about to ask them, he’d say that it was all Jace’s fault. Yep. Alec groaned and then looked at Jace, who was still whining. 

 

“Alec!”

 

“Yes, I hear you, I’m hungry too,” said Alec and then rubbed his temples. “I swear to God you’re old enough, I’m not here to babysit you, Jace. You have your sword, go hunt something, ” he then said and Jace went back to pouting, finally his mouth shut as they continued their way down the road. They walked for a good half an hour before Alec was slowly starting to realise that they probably weren’t on the right path and he was honestly so annoyed that he didn’t even care anymore. Fine, so he’d live in the forest. Wouldn’t be so bad, he’d build himself a little cottage… he’d deal with Jace somehow. 

 

Then, when they made the long turn to the side, the forest opened up a little bit and there was a little grass field, in the middle of it, there stood a little house. It was a funny looking house for sure, because when they got closer, Alec realised that the house was made out of  _ sweets _ . It looked like the walls were made out of chocolate, the roof was glazed with caramel and there were some lollipops on the walls, the edges of the roof made out of cupcakes. Alec felt his stomach growling as he was hungry as hell, but held himself back.It would be rude to start snacking on a house of someone like this!

 

Alec rubbed the back of his neck, but at least this was something! Maybe a kind soul lived inside and would help them back home! Alec happily rubbed his palms together, going over to the house to get help. Where he went, Jace followed and while Alec was trying to figure out the person living inside of the house, he heard something crackling next to him and his jaw dropped when he saw what his brother was doing. The roof wasn’t very high, so he could easily reach up for one of the cupcakes, one already stuffed in his mouth, while he was holding three other ones, cracking off a lollipop as well and Alec was mortified. 

 

“What are you doing?” hissed Alec and quickly took the cupcakes out of his hands, Jace bitching already and he gave him an unimpressed look.

 

“This is stuff is so good,” said Jace, his mouth full and he laughed. “I’m starving, you should have some as well,” suggested Jace as he reached for some more and Alec wanted to strangle him. Okay, he was acting like a child and now the person in the house would never help them find their way back home. Alec was losing his patience and just wanted to run back and walk away, pretend that he didn’t know  the person he had to call his brother. Then, before he was able to run away, there was suddenly a loud bang from inside of the house and Jace flinched, dropping all of the things that he was holding and he started panicking when he heard a loud, low voice.

 

“ _ Hey, asshole, stop eating my house, _ ” said a loud voice and Alec wanted to laugh at Jace’s reaction, but then the door opened on their own with a loud bang and he also jumped back, glaring at Jace. If the person was going to kill them now, he’d bring himself and Jace back to life only with the purpose to smack the hell out of him! Jace started walking back, shaking as he was reaching for one of his swords as a dark and tall figure appeared at the door. Before Jace was able to strike, all of his weapons went flying from him and Alec’s heart started beating faster as he gripped for his own sword.

 

“Attack it,” screamed Jace as he was held back by an invisible force, not able to move even an inch. “It’s the evil witch,” then shrieked Jace and Alec gave him a weirded out look. “The evil witch of the forest, the one who eats humans!” he roared and Alec groaned. Yes, okay, but that was just a fairytale that their mother used to tell them when they were little. And now Jace honestly believed in it?! Alec wanted to laugh, but then his own sworn went flying from his hands and he made a step back as the person finally stepped out of the shadows. 

 

The one living in the house made out of sweets was a powerful warlock that went by the name of Magnus Bane. The reason why his house was now made out of sweets was because one of his stupid friends, Ragnor, decided to play a little prank on him and transform his house. It amused his friend Catarina, but Magnus wasn’t so keen on the renovations. Though, he got his revenge; he transformed Ragnor into a little cricket, keeping him stay in that form until his anger would pass. Which could last centuries and what sucked the most was that he couldn’t find the spell Ragnor used to turn his house. He was having a bad day as it was, but then some idiots decided to come waltzing to his precious house and start  _ eating _ it?! Oh, no, Magnus was going to deal with them!

 

Alec grabbed a knife he had hiding behind his back, but then before he was able to strike at the ‘’witch’’, he stopped and dropped his knife. Not because the other used any kind of spells on him, he didn’t have to. Alec’s jaw dropped when he saw who the person really was; it wasn’t an old and scary witch, not at all! Quite on the contrary, it was a young man, his eyes glowing gold and Alec was drooling over him already. Jace, on the other hand, was terrified. “What are you doing, Alec?! Attack him or he’ll cook us and-”

 

“Silence,” roared Magnus and narrowed his eyes. Did the blond guy really believe in such fairytales?! About an evil, cannibalistic witch? Magnus knew the story, it was nothing but a story to scare the children, so that they stayed away from the forest. But this one wasn’t a child, he was a full grown man and Jace quickly went quiet. Magnus then looked at the Tall, Dark and Handsome one and his eyes glowed even more. “I don’t usually eat people, but I wouldn’t mind eating you up,” flirted Magnus and sent a wink to Alec, who quickly flushed up to his cheeks and looked down. What was this?! Shameless flirting?! Alec’s heart was hammering like crazy against his chest and he swallowed thickly as he tried to remain calm, but inside he was dying. He had a hot stranger flirting with him just now and he wasn’t okay!

 

Jace took his words as a threat and he tried to struggle, but Magnus still had him holding with his magic. “Get away from my brother. Alec, I’ll protect you,” said Jace and tried to get free, but it wasn’t working and Alec was trying not to laugh, because even  _ he _ caught up on the fact that the warlock was flirting with him. Well, it was that, or t was only his wishful thinking. Alec hoped it was the first thing though!

 

“Jace, be-”

 

“So, Alec,” said Magnus and stepped very close to Alec. “Short for anything?”

 

“Alexander,” blurted out Alec and Jace’s jaw dropped. Great, tell him your last name and where you lived, while you were at it. Seriously, what was Alec thinking?! The only thing that was on Alec’s mind were Magnus’ pretty eyes and the makeup he was wearing. Also, how pretty his smile was. Alec didn’t even know it himself, but something about him just drew him in and Alec couldn’t stop staring at this handsome stranger. In Alec’s opinion he had to be one of the hottest people he had seen so far. 

 

“I’m Magnus,” said Magnus happily and winked. Alec’s heart melted at the wink and he then took in a deep breath. Okay, he was definitely hitting on him, right?! “So, Alexander, you’re not from around here, are you?” he then asked and Jace glared at Alec. Alec was a smart guy, he wouldn’t tell him from where he actually was, would he?!

 

“I’m from the village called Alicante,” shot out Alec and Jace’s jaw dropped.

 

“Alec, what the-” he started, but then Magnus snapped with his fingers and thus finally made Jace shut up for good. Alec snorted when he saw that even Magnus, who had just met Jace, didn’t like him at all. 

 

“Much better,” said Magnus and then went back to Alec. “So,” said the warlock and smiled up to his ears when he saw that there was a little flush upon Alec’s cheeks. “Are you more of a flower or a cologne type of man?” asked Magnus and Alec started stammering.

 

“Y-you?”

 

“I go both ways,” said Magnus and chuckled, Alec saying a little quiet  _ yes. _ No need to talk in innuendos, though, because Alec was very much out and proud and so ready to mingle.

 

“I'm single,’’ said Alec and Jace looked at him in disbelief. “And very interested,” dropping another hint and Magnus was smiling, Alec laughing when he saw Jace. Wait, was Alec for real now? This one was just going to lure him in and then eat him! He was a cannibal and no matter what he said, Jace wasn’t going to back down from his theory. 

 

“What brings you here, Alexander?” asked Magnus. “Alicante is pretty far away,” said Magnus and tapped his fingers against his lips. 

 

“We got lost,” said Alec. “It’s mainly  _ his _ fault,” said Alec, pointing his fingers at Jace. “My brother’s sense of directions suck and here we are,” said Alec, frowning. “Not even know where we are, but,” said Alec and his facial expression softened up when he looked into Magnus’ gold eyes again. “But the view is pretty here,” he blurted out and Magnus snorted, winking.

 

“So I’ve heard,” said Magnus, his spell on Jace gradually getting weaker and soon he was able to speak again.

 

“Alec, stay away from him. He’s using good looks to lure you inside of his house. Then he’ll capture you and eat you, I’m telling you,” said Jace and Magnus hummed in agreement as he looked up at the taller man.

 

“I bet you taste so good,” said Magnus and Alec was red again. “You look just yummy.”

 

“I-I-”

 

“Alec, come let’s go home and-”

 

“You’re leaving, but he’s staying,” said Magnus and created a portal in front of Jace. It was a portal leading straight to Alicante and he grinned. Alec looked at him and Jace struggled as Magnus was transporting him into the portal with his magic. 

 

“W-wait-”

 

“You’re going back home, relax,” said Magnus.

 

“And-and Alec?!” shrieked Jace.

 

“He’s staying here for a bit longer,” said Magnus and Alec’s heart started beating faster. Oh, he liked the sound of that. “You know, so that I can get a little taste,” said Magnus and with a wink sent Jace flying through the portal. Alec was laughing and he then looked at Magnus, his heart happily dancing in his chest. 

 

“Finally, silence,” said Alec and Magnus laughed. “You will let me go home, though, yes?”

 

“Of course, Alexander,” sad Magnus and winked. “I’ll create a portal for you as well. But,” he said. “My services aren’t free. How about you buy me a drink and then we’ll see where that takes us?” asked Magnus. Alec nodded, he’d  _ love _ that, but where in the world was he going to find a place like that? It was like Magnus was reading his mind as he just laughed and created a new portal. “Play your cards right and you’ll get to see your home again.”

 

“And if not?” asked Alec, teasing. 

 

“Well, I’ll just have to keep you here,” he said and Alec snorted as he followed Magnus into the portal, which lead them to the nearest village.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
